


Missing Kylo

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [84]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is missing his Kylo.





	

Normally it is Poe who is gone, and Kylo who sits at home. Or doesn’t sit at home _all_ the time, but enough. Poe comes home to find their extended family has made sure Kylo is eating and not too lonely, and there’s usually someone in the house with his Knight when he does stagger back. 

(They do not stay long, just long enough to be polite.)

But today it’s Poe. Kylo had gone to look at the remnants of a Jedi temple with Luke, and Poe had… well. 

Been left behind.

The first few days had been hard, but not impossible. The smell of him still on the pillow, the pile of discarded socks he’d forgotten to tidy away. BB-8 had kept him company, and everyone on the base had waved and smiled like it was any other day.

Unlike Kylo, who wore his unhappiness on his freaking _sleeve_ , Poe had always locked his own away where it wouldn’t infect anyone else. He’d been cheery (if empty) and brushed off everything except Snap’s Rib And Holo Night because - because. 

Poe didn’t… he wasn’t a negative, broody person. Or he told himself he wasn’t. It crackled below the surface, and he _willed it_ away with all he had and was. Forced happy things into his life, and…

…kind of… fell to pieces when he didn’t have either a mission, or a Kylo. He’d prefer the Kylo, but the missions were essential in a whole other way. Too long grounded and his whole body itched. 

He’s beginning to see why Kylo hates those missions. Quite aside from the risk involved, it means being left alone. Poe’s never felt alone before, but he’s always bunked close to other pilots, so it’s… not been a problem til now.

BB-8 clucks at him mother-hennishly, and he leans down to tap the droid’s chassis affectionately. “Any time now, buddy. He can’t be much longer.”

Not that Poe has been checking the chrono for the last hour. Or looking for comms, or messages about delays. Kylo’s been great about keeping in touch, but there’s dead space between the words and those are hell. _Hell_.

(He is going to need to be a better boyfriend. Seriously. How Kylo hasn’t murdered him for being so flaky…)

There’s a sound outside, and he looks to BB-8. The droid’s optical head unit drops sadly, and obviously his superior sensors tell him it isn’t Kylo. 

It’s just. It’s _killing_ him. He knows he’ll be safe, knows he _is_ safe, but he - he - needs him here. Poe resists the urge to fling himself onto the couch (Kylo’s melodrama is catching) and groans up at the ceiling. Where is he? Why isn’t he here? Doesn’t he know Poe is going to _die_  of waiting?

DIE?

(Definitely catching.)

There’s an excited whirr from below, and his astomech rocks and twirls, trying to get his attention. Poe thanks him and nearly falls over his feet in running to the door. He launches himself bodily towards where Kylo is _due to be_ , and ends up nearly coshing himself unconscious in the process.

“BABE.”  


Kylo’s arms - full of bags - wrap around him. Poe manages to vault gracefully up, and squirm his limbs around him like he’s some form of deep-sea creature. He kisses at his face - everywhere all over - and hears the bags get dropped and his husband hold him tightly back.

“I missed you so much,” Kylo says. “I’m so glad I’m back.”  


“Me too,” Poe replies, between kisses that barely stop. “Me too.”  



End file.
